Headphones are not often confused with jewelry. They tend to look like electronics because they are, in fact, electronics. They are typically produced out of plastic, and style takes a back seat to function. This is fine for settings where one can wear headphones, but when you're not using them, you typically don't want to walk into a business meeting or restaurant with earphones dangling around your neck; so you have to take them off, fold them up, and put them away. On the other hand, it's socially acceptable to wear a necklace at a business meeting or in a restaurant.
What if there were a method to combine the two so that a necklace could double up as earphones? Samsung has such a product, called the “Gear Circle,” which is a set of earphones that can be attached in a loop and worn like a necklace. However, there is room for improvement, as will be discussed in the “Summary of the Disclosed Technology” below.